


Le destin d'un grand royaume repose aussi sur des chevaliers pas toujours raisonnables

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (I love them so much), Et Gauvain et Perceval font n'importe quoi, Gen, Il mérite de l'amour et des ami.e.s, Il était temps que j'écrive sur Mordred, MY SONS LOOK AT MY SONS, comme d'habitude
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Gauvain et Perceval étaient sans doute connus dans tout le royaume pour n'être jamais raisonnables. Et plus le temps passait, plus Mordred se retrouvait embarqué dans leurs plans les plus déjantés.





	Le destin d'un grand royaume repose aussi sur des chevaliers pas toujours raisonnables

**Author's Note:**

> ... Alors on m'avait demandé du Merthur. Et puis j'ai glissé bcp plus loin que prévu (pardon je n'ai pas su résister à l'idée d'écrire sur mes brOTPs et mon enfant) ((je compte protéger Mordred et vous saouler avec ça jusqu'au bout, je n'en suis pas tellement désolé.e))  
> On remercie Kalincka qui m'a rerererefait sombrer dans Merlin, maintenant j'ai besoin de rendre juste à Gwaine absolument tout le temps, et ça donne ça  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites ?  
Gauvain et Perceval ne relevèrent même pas la tête vers Mordred, qui continuait de les fixer d'un air circonspect. Les deux chevaliers avaient réussi à monter deux boucliers suffisamment grands et solides pour accueillir leurs poids respectifs et, après avoir cherché de longues heures dans tout le château, avaient trouvé un toit ni trop haut, ni trop raide pour leur permettre de faire la course en le dévalant.  
Et Mordred devait bien admettre qu'aucun élément de cette histoire ne lui semblait être une bonne idée.  
\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on a déjà fait bien pire ! répondit Gauvain en jetant un coup d’œil qui se voulait expert à la pente face à eux.  
\- Étrangement, cela ne me rassure absolument pas, répondit le jeune chevalier, alors que Perceval s'installait pour se préparer à descendre.  
\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir faire la course avec nous ? lui demanda d'ailleurs le chevalier, et avant que Mordred n'ait le temps de répondre, Gauvain lui saisit la main et l'attira vers lui pour qu'il prenne une place sur son bouclier.  
\- Mais bien sûr que si il va faire la course avec nous !  
\- Gauvain je maintiens que ce n'est pas une bonne id...  
Mais la fin de sa phrase mourut alors que Gauvain se collait contre lui et faisait basculer leur bouclier pour entamer leur glissade, tandis qu'à leur côté Perceval faisait de même. Tout le reste fut assez flou - le rire amusé de Perceval qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, le corps de Gauvain qui le retenait sur le bouclier, la neige froide contre sa peau à l'atterrissage, sa respiration hachée, son sourire visé aux lèvres.  
Il devrait savoir, depuis tout ce temps, que les idées de Gauvain et Perceval finissaient toujours par être les meilleures.


End file.
